Various data processing systems today are in general the same, designs based upon a concept whereas a precompiled program operates upon a given data set in a predetermined matter. A concept proposed by John Von Neumann in the 1950s. The data is static and just waits for the program to do something with it. This type processing works fine for data bases and other static data sets, but now days the devices and systems expected to process dynamic streaming data like audio and video. Trying to process constantly changing streaming data with precompiled large programs is a daunting task in itself. When additional constraints like those imposed by Large Scale Integration technology as is used in SoC (Systems On a Chip) devices inside cell phones and other model devices are added, many feature sacrifices have to made to accommodate the memory bandwidth demands, the processing overload, and required data delivery rates streaming data dictates.
From the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved data processing methods and systems that allow or facilitate transfer of dynamic data for processing. It would be desirable if such methods and apparatus allow user interaction with streaming media to flourish. Various features described herein allow processing multiple streams of data by dynamically sequencing multiple blocks of data through multiple data processing operations concurrently.